Sonia Alcana
Sonia Alcana (codename Bombshell) is a VICE Detective for the Gotham City Police Department & member of the vigilante group, Three Aces. After her parents & siblings were killed in a fire started by Rupert Thorne, she swore vengeance against him & his associates. Background 1993 - 2005 Sonia is the middle child of Xavier & Marie Alcana. Her parents owned a local grocery store in the Otisburg District of Gotham. Sonia was close with both of her siblings as she was two years apart from both of them. Sonia & her sister frequently went to the mall & movies together while Sonia & her brother would stay up late playing video games. Their family didn't have much other than the grocery store. It helped keep their family afloat & also gave them a place to stay as there was an apartment above for them. Sonia's parents would be approached by none other than Rupert Thorne, a new crime boss & businessman. Trying to make his funds seem legit, he wanted to buy the block that the grocery store was on but her parents refused. He left threats but they ignored them. Rupert would eventually prove his word & sent some of his goons to burn down the shop. Sonia was away at a sleepover that night but would woken up in the middle of the night by her friend's mother the police to tell her that her whole family had perished in a fire. 2005 - 2016 Everyone knew who was responsible but no one had the authority to do anything. With no immediate family left, Sonia moved Midtown to live with her Uncle Javier & Aunt Rosa. They were much better off than her parents & though they offered to help them, her parents were too stubborn to take hand outs. Sonia went on to attend Evanston High, the local high school before enrolling in Gotham University. She applied to various scholarships & her uncle paid the rest. She moved into the dorms on campus & became roommates with another student, Roxanne Ballantine. The two would become best friends & would get their own place off of campus after their junior year. After college, they decided to keep their apartment. Sonia joined the Gotham City Police Department, ready to use her abilities to bring people like Thorne to justice. Her job at the GCPD also made her become aware that Rocky's younger brother Kevin had made friends with not so nice people. With the help of Sonia, Rocky was able to pull her brother out of the life. They wouldn't connect the dots that the people he was hanging with was Penguin's crew until Kevin was killed in a drive by shooting not too long after cleaning up his act. Using intel from her CIs, Sonia found out that Penguin believed Kevin was supplying information to his competition so he killed him. Sonia could see the same despair & rage in Rocky that she had herself all those years ago after her family was killed. Along with her other close friend Kathy Duquesne, they decided to take down the Rupert Throne, Penguin & Kathy's father, Carlton Duquesne. And thus, the Three Aces was formed. 2016 - Present Missing data. Relationships * [[Roxanne Ballantine|'Roxanne Ballantine']]:' Best friend. * [[Kathleen Duquesne|'Kathleen Duquesne]]:' Best friend. Romantic Relationships ''Missing data. Powers & Abilities * '''Hand to Hand Combat * Firearms * Marksman * Investigation * Tactical Analyst Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Her identity as Bombshell is unknown. * Her take no bullshit attitude & intimidating demeanor allowed her to get a high arrest rate & quickly make detective on the VICE squad. * Sonia is currently thinking about proposing to Lena soon. * Bombshell has a power ranking of 111, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * Her middle name is a nod to Elisa Gabrielli, the actress who voiced Sonia Alcana in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Team Category:GCPD Category:LGBT+ Category:Threat Level 3